


Dragons, Oh My!

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Date Night Blues [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: Set in the Date Night Blues universe. Hayley’s first Halloween.





	Dragons, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff request from one of my betas, Bri. For those of you who celebrate Halloween, Happy Halloween!

Regina was finishing up the last of her paperwork when her door opened. She looked up to see Maleficent with Hayley.

"Oh my goodness! Mal, she looks adorable!"

Regina gets up and takes a few pictures of Maleficent holding Hayley in her dragon costume.

"At least someone appreciates me dressing her up as a dragon."

"You know Ruby wanted to dress her up as a sheep or a wolf pup. You both need to learn how to share the title of aunt."

"Nonsense. I was there at the hospital when you were in labor. Besides, Hayley wanted to be a dragon."

Regina takes Hayley.

"Is that right my little one? You wanted to be a dragon?"

Hayley coos and smiles.

"Knock, knock. Hey! I thought you said I could dress up Hayley this year!"

Emma comes in wearing her sheriff's uniform – the few times she will wear it much to Regina's chagrin.

"Please. I showed Hayley the little sheriff outfit and she stuck her nose up."

"Yeah, right, Maleficent! I know my daughter."

Regina decides to intervene.

"Alright you two. Go to time out or reach a compromise."

"How about this? You dress up Neal and I get to dress up Hayley in this cute sheriff outfit."

At this, Regina looks up confused as she rocks Hayley in her arms.

"What happened to Snow dressing them all up as minions?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Regina, we have to babysit Neal since my parents are both sick. Ruby's watching him right now."

Another knock is heard on the door.

"Actually, we're here. And we wanted to stop by and see everyone's costumes - hey! I was supposed to dress Hayley this year! It's her first Halloween! I was told I could dress her up!"

Regina decides to take Neal's hand.

"Come on, Neal. Let's go find Henry. I'm sure he'd love to take you trick or treating."

"I want chocolate, 'Gina! You can have all of my candy but the chocolate."

"Thank you, Neal."

"Why are they arguing?"

Regina looks up to see Emma, Maleficent, and Ruby still debating on who gets to dress up Hayley. Regina does not want to take the risk of Neal joining the 'debate', so she changes the subject.

"You know I think your nephew would like it if you showed him your Minion costume, Neal. Henry should be home. We can even make some hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon?" Neal asks with a big smile that reminds Regina of Emma's.

"Of course."

Regina takes Neal and Hayley with her as she sees the scene continue to unfold with the town's sheriff, dragon, and wolf.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later.**

Emma turns around to her wife.

"Okay, Regina we made a decision -"

"Where are they!?"

Ruby asks as she holds on to the wolf costume she got for Hayley.

"You fools! They're already trick or treating by now!"

Maleficent starts pacing and glares at the two buffoons in front of her.

"But what's Hayley wearing?"

Emma can't help but ask.

* * *

Regina, Henry, Neal, and Hayley are on their way back to the house after trick or treating for nearly an hour. Hayley's costume garnered the most attention. A dragon body with a sheriff hat and badge with a furry belly and wolf paws. A compromise for the three women who were most likely still arguing, or so Regina thought. When they all reached the house, Emma, Maleficent, and Ruby were waiting.

"Dreadful. Absolutely dreadful! No dragon has fur!"

Maleficent takes Hayley and examines her costume.

"Before the three of you decide to argue again, just know that everyone found her absolutely adorable. Now, you three can choose to either join us for some pie and hot chocolate or continue bickering like children."

The three of them look at each other before smiling down at Hayley.

"I mean Hayley looks so happy. If she even grows up to be like any of us or combined of the four of us – " Emma looks up at Regina.

"Then, we know she'll be more than okay." Ruby continues for her.

Maleficent smiles at them both, and the three of them all nod and follow Regina, Henry, and Neal inside. No matter what they argued over, one thing remained certain. Hayley Swan-Mills was loved.


End file.
